The University of California, Davis (DC Davis) is proposing to create a Clinical and Translational Science[unreadable] Center (CISC) which will transform our medical research enterprise into a highly effective "open" academic[unreadable] home for clinical and translational research by building on three key assets: 1) Our long-standing[unreadable] commitment as a land-grant university to serve the geographically disperse and ethnically diverse[unreadable] populations of inland and Northern California with a health care system enabled by one of the broadest and[unreadable] most extensive telecommunications programs in the world; 2) The collaborative culture of DC Davis, which[unreadable] has one of the most extensive and interdisciplinary life science environments in the country, and 3) An[unreadable] established C8TC pilot facility - the UC Davis Clinical Research Investigator Services Program (CRISP) that[unreadable] serves as the physical home for clinical and translational research and for faculty training and career[unreadable] development. CRISP is a fundamentally important CTSC testing ground, where many perceived CTSA[unreadable] barriers have been explored and solutions tested, and through CRISP, we have completed the planning[unreadable] phase for the CTSC. In the organizational structure of the UC Davis CTSC, considerable attention is paid to[unreadable] create an organization that is: 1) responsive and familiar to investigators; 2) flexible; 3) well linked to[unreadable] university leadership, to participating academic units, and to the community; and 4) focused on the goal of[unreadable] reducing barriers and facilitating the translation of research gains into medical practice. Key features are:[unreadable] Education program focused on "team science"; Extensive collaborations across UC Davis colleges and[unreadable] centers; Introduction of catalyst functions such as Collaborative Research Facilitators and translational[unreadable] postdoctoral fellowships; Dissemination through tele-technology; Flexible use of resources for patientoriented[unreadable] research; and a Community engagement program emphasizing trust and respect. The CTSC is[unreadable] under the leadership of two co-Principal Investigators, Drs. Berglund MD, PhD, (P.I.) and Joseph MD, PhD[unreadable] (co-P.I.), supported by a team of Directors and co-Directors overseeing each of the 9 CTSC programs, and a[unreadable] comprehensive committee structure, designed to firmly anchor the CTSC with institutional leadership,[unreadable] faculty, trainees and the community. The UC Davis CTSC will be implemented through a carefully designed,[unreadable] collaborative plan, and the activity will be guided through continuous evaluations and corrections.